


Shelter me

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anya is the mum friend, F/F, Funsies, Raven doesn't wanna talk about it, also she's an asshole, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven goes to Anya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic is kind of sort of for @Edenz because they commented on my very first fic I've posted and said they liked it and were looking forward for more. I hope you will like this one, too.  
> I will be very happy if y'all leave kudos or scream at me about my mistakes in comments. ;)

Raven goes to Anya.

Well, first she breaks up with Finn for cheating on her and it's an ugly mess. She's crying, he's crying, she's throwing things... 

Two days later she finds herself in Bellamy's bed. And he says he doesn't care but Raven knows it's a pose, an act. She feels it in the way he looks at her, the way he kisses her. It breaks her a little bit more. She runs the first thing in the morning.

Raven goes to Anya.

She has a bag full of clothes and textbooks and maybe somewhere in there is her phone. Honestly, she looks like _shit_. Face pale, greasy hair, eyes red. Anya looks up and down her pitiful form and takes a step aside, letting Raven in.

"You gonna stick around, Reyes?" is the only thing the blonde asks.

"For a bit." Raven worries on her lower lip. "If you'd let me."

Anya just grunts in response and gives Raven a cup of hot tea.

"Drink."

*

Raven's life goes on. 

She still attends her classes and works every weekend. She sleeps in the room that used to belong to Anya's little sister Lexa. 

Anya still does whatever the hell it is she does. Raven doesn't know. (She tells herself she doesn't care, either.) 

Raven might not know what Anya does for living but she knows she's smart, sarcastic and kinda dangerous. That's enough for Raven to like her. (Later, Raven learns that Anya is an excellent cook.) But most importantly, Anya doesn't give a shit. And that's exactly what Raven needs right now.

Anya doesn't know much about Raven. She knows that she's some kind of mechanic genius or something. That Raven is a smug little shit, confident and self-assured. She knows what she wants and how to get it. That's enough for Anya to like her. 

She doesn't know about Raven's mum or how she got the brace on her left knee or why the hell is she sleeping in her little sister's bedroom. Anya doesn't ask. And that's exactly what Raven needs right now.

* 

 

It's late. And dark and cold and Raven isn't in the mood. 

She walks through the flat right to Lexa's-slash-guest room and drops her bag on the floor. (She's got the key after the first week.) She kicks off her shoes, takes off the brace and collapses on the bed. 

It takes Anya approximately two minutes to stick her head into the room. 

"You gonna eat your dinner?" 

She's leaning onto the door frame, arms crossed over her chest. Her braid is kind of messed up so Raven knows that she has been angry. She pulls at the strands when she's pissed off.

"Not moving."

Anya just shakes her head and goes to the bed. Raven is about to say something, _anything_ , but Anya simply picks her up and throws her over her shoulder. Raven screams.

"Put me down, you monster!" 

She half-heartedly punches Anya's back but she's smiling into her words.

Anya sits her on a chair. "As you wish, m'lady." Then she busies herself with pouring the soup into the huge mug Raven likes to use instead of a plate. "You have to eat." 

"Yes, mum." Raven rolls her eyes.

*

They're sitting on the couch, watching dumb TV shows. (Anya carried Raven over there bridal-style.) Raven is almost dozing off, curled up with her head on the arm of the couch. Anya tucked her feet under Raven's shins and she's more watching the girl than the TV screen. 

"Am I really more interesting than Two and Half Men?" Raven cracks one eye open to look at her. 

"Yes," she nods, not looking away from Raven's face. 

The brunette hums and closes the eye again. 

"How was school?" 

Raven grunts, not bothering to open her eyes again. "Pretty boring." 

Anya smirks. "Of course." 

"Work?" 

"Same as usual," she shrugs. 

"So it was boring." 

"Shut up." The older girl rolls her eyes but she grins anyway. "Want a piggy ride to your room?"

*

They kind of crash land on the bed. Raven is still on Anya's back and she's laughing into mouthfuls of blonde hair. 

Anya turns her head to utter: "This was a stupid idea." 

"Of course it was! It was your idea after all." 

The blonde gasps. "You!" She shrugs Raven off her back and straddles her, catching both her slender wrist into one hand and mercilessly tickles Raven with the other until the brunette is shrieking and begging her to stop.

"You're an asshole, Reyes." 

Raven grins. "Yeah, I know." 

Anya shakes her head and lets go of her wrists. She's still straddling Raven. Her cheeks are red and she's smiling, her hair a mess. Anya moves to get up but suddenly there are hands on her hips keeping her in place. She raises her eyebrows and Raven shakes her head, moving her hands up Anya's body until she's cupping her face and forcing her down. Anya smirks before she kisses her.

"Is this how you woo everyone, Reyes?" she says against her lips and she can feel Raven smile. 

"Just shut up, Woods."

They lazily make out for minutes and it's comfortable. It doesn't hurt the way it hurt when Raven was kissing Bellamy. 

Raven fists her hands in Anya's hair and fucks her braid up for good.

*

"You sure about this?"

Anya's eyes are dark and she's stripped off her t-shirt a while ago. She's looking right into Raven's face, all serious despite the slight blush of her cheeks.

Raven was stopped with her hand just sneaking into Anya's sweats. "Yeah, positive." 

"Just checking." 

"Sure." 

Raven slips her fingers into Anya's underwear. " _Oh_."

"Shut up." 

"I must say I'm flattered." Her grin is smug and attractive and Anya _hates_ it.

"I told you to shut up."

"Make me."

And so Anya swings her legs to straddle Raven's face and makes her.

*

Raven comes with a string of Spanish cuss words spilling from her mouth and Anya's fingers deep inside of her. She feels _amazing_ , clenching around Anya's fingers, wet and hot. Anya keeps pumping slowly in and out of her body through her orgasm and Raven catches her wrist when she can't take it anymore. Anya smiles at her and then puts her slick fingers covered in Raven's cum into her mouth. She moans at the taste.

 

When both their breathing slows down, Raven is lying on her stomach with eyes closed while Anya is on her side, fingers tracing patterns into her naked back. 

"Now, are you relaxed enough to tell me why I'm living with you for weeks, or should I get you off one more time?"

Raven laughs. 

Then tells her.

(Anya makes her come again anyway.)


End file.
